


大角鹿转向请注意

by huangcunzhang



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, 冷杉, 地衣, 山毛榉, 延胡索, 橡树, 欧报春, 欧白头翁, 狭叶越橘, 红树莓, 罂粟, 苔藓, 银莲花, 驼鹿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 第二次是在森林的边缘，乳白色的菌类零零散散落在草丛中，水晶蓝的延胡索随着风摇晃着剧毒的纤细花朵。瑟兰迪尔看见了一棵刚长出来的、像春天中间的风那么温柔的小山毛榉，他掉转鹿头，准备去那儿问候这株小小的树。





	大角鹿转向请注意

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：这是2015年写的文，文笔不成熟随便吃吃啦。当我重新把它从硬盘里挖出来的时候，发现……这是高纬度森林奇幻冒险吧233
> 
> 原著中，鹿是elk，但电影中，鹿的形象更类似于moose（驼鹿）。  
> 驼鹿是世界上体形最大和身高最高的鹿，生活在亚寒带针叶林。这篇文所写的植物也倾向于中高纬度，但可能存在一定偏差。
> 
> 美式英语：moose指驼鹿，elk指加拿大马鹿  
> 欧洲英语：elk指代驼鹿以及加拿大马鹿  
> 所以剧组用驼鹿作为造型也是可行的因为欧洲英文不区分。
> 
> 加拿大马鹿 Cervus canadensis  
> 驼鹿Alces属（2个物种8个亚种）  
> 不同属
> 
> 本文全以大角鹿指代。
> 
> Enjoy～

瑟兰迪尔和巴德的全部故事要从一桶鱼开始讲起。  
而他们的恋爱故事则要从一头大角鹿开始讲起。

先说说那只大角鹿。  
这只大角鹿就是瑟兰迪尔骑着去孤山的那只大角鹿，它在五军之战里受了伤。在战争结束后，它被给与了很多很多的食物——闪着光的苔藓，岩石和草地上冒出的新鲜地衣，诸多坚果树的种子，山毛榉柔软又甜美的嫩芽，红得像瑟兰迪尔皇冠上红叶那样的小山莓、红树莓，熟透、饱满的通透黑醋栗……  
这只每天都可以吃得饱饱的动物很快就痊愈了。

那之后，瑟兰迪尔骑着大角鹿和巴德出去过不少次，他帮助巴德重建村庄，处理很多后续事宜。  
至于帮助巴德的原因，或许与屠龙那件事有关——瑟兰迪尔有太多与龙有关的不好记忆，而巴德干掉了那只龙。  
瑟兰迪尔真希望当时他在场。

总之他们出去过很多次。  
而这就是问题所在。  
他们俩并肩而行，并且离得很近。几乎所有围观巴德和瑟兰迪尔背影的人或精灵，都在暗暗担忧巴德会被那只鹿角扇到脸。  
作为一个屠龙者，被鹿角扇到脸实在有点儿尴尬。

而这事真的发生了。  
并且不止一次。

第一次是在一个山谷的转弯处，那儿溪流平缓，低矮的金黄色毛茛开了满地，帝王蝶和蓝闪蝶停在地上汲水。  
他们需要转弯，于是瑟兰迪尔先转了。  
转弯令他的长发在风中飘舞，散发出森林令人舒服的气息。  
这迷人的味道尚未飘到巴德的面前，可怜的屠龙者的脸就遭遇了一个巨大的袭击——那只鹿角不偏不斜地扇了他的脸。  
瑟兰迪尔发现转弯遇到阻碍而回过头时，巴德的左脸已经有了一个红色的伤痕。  
高贵的精灵当然没有立刻道歉。  
“离我的鹿远一点，屠龙者。”  
他这么说。

第二次是在森林的边缘，乳白色的菌类零零散散落在草丛中，水晶蓝的延胡索随着风摇晃着剧毒的纤细花朵。  
瑟兰迪尔看见了一棵刚长出来的、像春天中间的风那么温柔的小山毛榉，他掉转鹿头，准备去那儿问候这株小小的树。  
很显然，他的转向又一次遇到了障碍。  
屠龙者的脸就是大角鹿转向最大的阻力来源。  
他的鹿角第二次扇了巴德的脸。

“我应该在转向之前告诉你方向吗？”瑟兰迪尔问。  
这会儿，他的长头发有一部分落在巴德的脸上和胸膛上。  
巴德什么也没有穿，他的袍子和裤子全扔在树下。  
瑟兰迪尔绿松石般闪耀的长袍子依旧穿得好好的，但他早就脱了裤子。  
如今，他的某个部位就在巴德的屁股中间，而他在进入他之前问的最后一个问题竟然是关于交通信号。  
巴德回答他：“不用……”他还准备说点什么，但他很快闭了嘴。他仰起头，露出他的喉结——精灵已经完全进入了他的身体，他无法再思考关于大角鹿转向的问题了。  
瑟兰迪尔的耐心就像他的长发。他让巴德射了两次，然后继续这个问题。  
“我应该在转向之前告诉你吗？显然我的鹿和你的马不是那么适合待在一起。”他把巴德精液从他的肚子上抹掉一些。  
巴德的腹部因瑟兰迪尔冰冷的手指而收紧肌肉。  
瑟兰迪尔喜欢把手放在巴德的腹部和腰那儿，这次他也这么做了，他抓住巴德的腰，更深地进入了他。  
巴德的身上沁出了一层细细的汗水，瑟兰迪尔的头发黏在他的胸膛上。  
即使已经射了两次，巴德还是因为瑟兰迪尔技巧性强的插入而又一次勃起了，他喘息着，向后扬起头，手指紧紧握住树干。  
瑟兰迪尔舔巴德凸起的喉结，接着抬起头凝视他的眼睛。  
巴德是个有趣的家伙，在他到达最后的极限前，他从不会求饶或者要求瑟兰迪尔停下来。  
这点让瑟兰迪尔更希望探索他的极限——比如听他说他已经不能再射，听他说他希望他射在他的体内，听他说他希望他结束这场太长的性爱……  
有时他也会舔巴德的大腿和腹部超过三十分钟，直到他硬到不能再硬，直到他亲口说他希望瑟兰迪尔摸他或者操他。  
瑟兰迪尔的耐心甚至超过那些要花很多年才能填满森林的山毛榉。精灵有的是时间，除了一些原则问题，什么都可以不慌不忙。而巴德这样的人类的欲望则是柳兰，在被山火和龙焰烧过的土地上，它们是最快长出来的一种植物，变为令人大为震惊的成片紫红色。  
今天瑟兰迪尔并没有太过分，他喘息着、呻吟着，在巴德第三次高潮时射在了他的体内。  
人类气喘吁吁，瑟兰迪尔则靠在人类因汗水而湿漉漉的胸膛上，把鼻尖埋在他的锁骨那儿。  
“我决定转向之前先用头发给你一个提示。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
“用头发？”巴德反问，人类有的时候会觉得精灵的想法太天真，“现在你的头发沾到我肚子上的精液了。”  
瑟兰迪尔并没有暴跳如雷，也没有从巴德赤裸的胸膛上爬起来，他依旧靠在他湿漉漉的身体上。  
“为我洗头发，用你屠龙的手。”  
除了回答“好吧”，巴德不知道还能对这个精灵说点什么。

 

洗头发这件事开始得有一丁点莫名其妙。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在溪水边的石头上，他穿得整整齐齐。在他脚边不远处，是绿地毯似的苔藓、紫纹清晰的龙胆，草丛中还散落着少量的橘黄色杯状菌类。  
瑟兰迪尔朝巴德看过来，眼神坚定而不容反驳。  
“你准备穿着衣服洗你那长得不可思议的头发？”他问他。  
“这是你需要解决的问题，屠龙者。”瑟兰迪尔回答。  
巴德意识到他在对话一个精灵的王者，这和人类或者矮人的王不一样。矮人王不怎么洗头发，而长湖镇的所有人类除了单纯的清洗之外，都并不擅长打理头发（因为穷，可能有人会说——也许就是那样，你没有时间照顾你的头发，养家糊口耗尽了太多的精力）。  
精灵对待头发和人类以及矮人都不一样，那是树木对待新长出的枝条，蝴蝶和蛇对待它们的鳞片。  
于是巴德走到瑟兰迪尔的身边。  
他很喜欢他，所以他可以满足他提出的这些要求，虽然它们可能听起来不怎么合理。作为一个三个孩子的父亲，巴德习惯一定程度的任性、撒娇，他也习惯对于不擅长以话语表达情感的家伙。  
他猜想瑟兰迪尔可能习惯了让别人给他洗头发，因为现在他就端端正正地坐在那儿，一言不发地看着巴德。  
巴德靠近时，瑟兰迪尔微微动了动眼睛和眉毛。  
巴德走到他的身后，帮他脱下那件像矿石般闪光的长袍，把它放在旁边的岩石上。  
长袍的下摆垂到龙胆丛中，紫色花瓣上的纹路映衬着长袍上的明纹暗线。  
瑟兰迪尔任由巴德脱下他长袍里的那件衣服，他抬起手的姿势太自然了，和那天他在孤山脚下的帐篷里给巴德倒水时一样自然。  
因为某些微妙的原因，他们在帐篷里发生了点什么。  
那天，巴德腹部的一些液体差点又沾到了他的头发，但在它们沾湿他的头发前，他就舔掉了它们——包括顽固得停留在巴德人鱼线里的那些。他让他放松，舒展全身的肌肉，亲吻他的汗水、欲望、呻吟。人类配合了他的举动，他把手指温柔地插进他的长发，按住他的脑袋，亲吻他的嘴唇。他在亲吻他时显得异常深情，他的胡子蹭到瑟兰迪尔的下颚和嘴唇。和精灵相比，人类更有一种原始的欲望和情感，他们不那么自持，他们总是任凭情感充斥胸膛。  
更之前的故事也很有趣，瑟兰迪尔老是显得不近人情，处处找人麻烦。实际上，除却原则问题，他都不会找巴德的茬。而巴德早已理会到了这一点，他们之间一直维持着微妙的默契。  
这种默契在帐篷里变成了更彻底的东西。瑟兰迪尔走上前，亲吻了巴德的手背。这个做法令人类困惑不解，但很快，善解人意的人类就理解了这位不那么擅长，或者说非常不擅长表达情感的邻居（看看他和莱格拉斯沟通的方式）。他在他放下手时，走上去，亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。  
人类的深情像温暖日子里飞回来的红色雀鸟一样让山毛榉动容。后续的事就理所因当，他们在帐篷里压低呻吟做爱——像一堆故事里最不会被描述的部分那样充满潮涌。  
瑟兰迪尔在巴德高潮时凝视他微启的嘴唇。而在一切结束后，他把鼻尖埋在他的锁骨那儿，他的头发散落在他的肩头。  
这可能就是那种最初的默契的合理延续。只是为何它借以这样的形式？借以这样的呢喃、凝视和相拥？  
这与巴德总是被大角鹿扇脸一样不可理喻。

巴德脱掉瑟兰迪尔最后一件衣服，用溪水沾湿瑟兰迪尔的头发。  
瑟兰迪尔的皮肤很白，像一颗饱满的乳白色石榴，一块被溪水冲刷过许久的、光滑而洁白的石头。他没有防备地斜坐在溪水边，长发落入由山顶的雪化成的水流里。他侧过头，没有说话但很配合。巴德借由这种默契用溪水打湿他的头发。  
那溪水从山顶流下，一路穿过森林，它掠过狭叶越橘、欧报春、银莲花和红树莓，果实和叶片的清香都揉在水中。  
巴德完成为瑟兰迪尔清洗头发这个过程后，瑟兰迪尔就坐在石头上，任凭阳光和山谷里的温暖把水分带走。  
溪水流淌在精灵赤裸的脚踝边，谷底里盛开着一大片紫色的欧白头翁、晶蓝色的绿绒蒿。  
瑟兰迪尔心情很好，于是整个谷地都在闪光。  
巴德在瑟兰迪尔的身边坐下，瑟兰迪尔摘下一朵近处的绿绒蒿，他把它递给巴德。  
绿绒蒿的花冠里积满露水，巴德知道这是一种毒性不小的花朵。  
“它不会伤害你，我命令了它。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
巴德微笑，他看着手里蓝如浅海的花朵，仰起头，喝掉了所有露水。  
它的味道是夏季的混合梅果，仿佛他儿时赤脚踩到那些落入草丛的果子时所散发出的清甜味道。  
他自小就知道森林的主人不会让任何猛禽、猛兽伤害他，他看到的森林永远平静、柔情、和善。  
他当然也不会因为吃任何植物的叶片、花朵或果实而受到伤害，他咀嚼过延胡索、欧白头翁、罂粟，甚至成串儿的乌头，它们足以杀死他好多次，但森林的主人命令了它们，他知道它们每一个的真名，所以巴德一直活得好好的。  
巴德像儿时那样，一口气吃掉了整朵绿绒蒿。  
这朵有毒的花尝起来是熟透的玫瑰花瓣做成的果酱。

其后，巴德为瑟兰迪尔披上衣服和长袍，他的手指划过他的长发。

从最开始，这整片森林就像他的头发那么轻柔。

巴德第一次踏进这片森林的故事和一桶鱼有关。  
当时他大约六岁，在一个装鱼的桶里睡着了。当他醒来时，发现自己身边都是精灵——他被当做一桶鱼送到了精灵的驻地。  
那些头发很长个子很高的生物看着他。  
没有搞清楚发生了什么事的巴德被一个琥珀发色的精灵带到池子边。精灵为他洗了一把澡，把他身上的鱼腥味都去掉，又为巴德穿上一件新外套。  
“谢谢你，好心的精灵。”巴德抬起头道谢。  
“王今天心情很好，”精灵说，“但你要快点儿离开这里。”  
巴德点点头：“我不是有意要闯进来。”  
他知道精灵王并不是那么喜欢人类。  
他跟在精灵的身后，穿过那个如果没有精灵带领就会遇到各种可怕生物的森林。  
森林很大，路很长，巴德路过了各种各样的花、各种各样的果子，但他什么也没有摘，那都是属于精灵和土地的。  
但巴德真的很喜欢森林，搞不好他长大了还是会来这儿。  
瑟兰迪尔一直在暗处注视着这个孩子，他很有礼貌，走的时候甚至避开那些盛开的花，他没有从密林里拿走任何一件东西，除了那件他送给他的外套。  
瑟兰迪尔开始变得喜欢他，巴德很有礼貌，知道不伤害这儿的生物。  
看到前面的叶片上趴着一只巨大的甲虫，巴德问身边的精灵：“我可以摸摸它吗？”  
“只要你不惧怕它，就可以摸它。”精灵回答。  
巴德走上去，摸了摸甲虫彩虹一样漂亮的鞘翅，他因兴奋而哈哈大笑起来。  
这时，瑟兰迪尔从密林里走出来，走到快乐的巴德的面前。  
精灵向他的王致敬。  
巴德不知道精灵的行礼方式，也不知道瑟兰迪尔和这个精灵有何区别，他抬起头来，用人类的方式和瑟兰迪尔问好：“你好。”  
瑟兰迪尔不准备回应他的招呼，他居高临下看着巴德：“把你脏兮兮的手擦干净，伸出来给我。”  
巴德照做了，他在裤子上擦了擦自己的手，然后伸出手。  
瑟兰迪尔把一捧红树莓放在男孩小小的手心里。  
巴德看着手心里一大把红树莓，高兴极了，他咧开嘴笑了起来：“谢谢你，好心的精灵。”  
道谢后，巴德开始吃那些红树莓。消灭了整整一大把红树莓之后，他的嘴边沾满了红色的汁水，他用袖子擦掉它们，第二次和站在他面前的瑟兰迪尔道谢。  
“它们太好吃了，谢谢你，好心的精灵。”  
“你喜欢森林？”瑟兰迪尔问他。  
巴德点点头：“我们那儿没有这么多树和花，也没有甲虫和果子。”  
瑟兰迪尔垂下眼睛看着矮小的男孩，他们的脚下是一大片晶蓝色的延胡索：“你需要一些花装饰你的家吗？”  
“它们长在土里更好看。”  
瑟兰迪尔变得更加喜欢他了：“如果我准许你采摘它们呢？”  
“我会先尝尝好不好吃，”巴德想了想，“尝尝看会不会像你刚刚给我的那把果子一样好吃。”  
“它有着风的芳香，雨露的清凉，和那把红树莓一样美味。”瑟兰迪尔说，他根本在说谎，这片森林里的所有紫堇都有毒，但他能够为巴德把它们变得不那么残酷。  
“密林随时欢迎你的到来。”瑟兰迪尔高高在上地看着巴德，显得非常严厉又不近人情。  
但巴德理解了他的友好，他冲他露出笑容，他的眼睛闪闪发光。  
瑟兰迪尔可没有对男孩笑（他不喜欢笑，但现在他其实想对他笑），这位严肃的密林之主继续保持严厉的表情说：“这儿的每一朵花、每一片叶子、每一粒果实，每一颗甲虫都欢迎你。满地的莓果任你采摘，山脚的泉水任你捧入手心。”  
“谢谢你。”巴德说。  
“告诉我你的真名，凡人。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
“巴德。”男孩回答，“我要怎么称呼你？”  
“你以后会知道的。”瑟兰迪尔回答，他不再多说，转身离开。

 

“瑟兰迪尔！”巴德在远处喊，他冲瑟兰迪尔跑过来，他刚过了十二岁的生日。  
瑟兰迪尔站在水边，依旧严肃而不近人情。他递给巴德一个缠绕着藤蔓的杯子，里面的泉水充满花的芳香。  
“这是我今年收到的木头龙。”已经比以前高了很多的男孩把手里的木玩具塞进瑟兰迪尔的手里。  
“我对你的生日礼物不感兴趣，你需要我重复更多次吗？”  
“我一年里只在这个时候能收到礼物。我没有其他东西送给你，你不是那么喜欢鱼。”巴德回答，他捧着杯子，“但我得答谢你让我一直呆在森林里，还要答谢这个。”他指了指胸口的那个甲虫徽章。  
这是瑟兰迪尔为他亲手别上的，那只甲虫能活多久，这枚徽章就能存在多久，在甲虫死亡之后，它就会凭空消失。

事实是，每年巴德生日的时候，瑟兰迪尔就会收到巴德送给他的礼物，这当中甚至还包括一只灰色的小熊。  
瑟兰迪尔一点儿也不喜欢玩具小熊，但他还是选择把那只像小巴德一样灰扑扑的小熊放在枕头边。要知道，六岁的巴德抱着小熊睡了两天，才舍得把它送给瑟兰迪尔。  
这是份最珍贵的礼物。  
他的人类小朋友始终是个真诚的蠢货。  
而他爱上他根本就是理所因当。

新的人类聚集地建起来之后，巴德意外地发现瑟兰迪尔还留着他六岁时送给他的那只小熊，并且他竟然就把它放在床边。灰色的小熊破了洞，漏出了塞在里面的棉花。  
屠龙者爽朗地笑了起来：“我不知道你还有抱着熊睡觉的习惯，我六岁时才会那么干。如果史矛革抢走了你的熊，你会站在孤山前对他说‘把我的宝石和我心爱的小熊还给我’吗？”  
巴德笑得太快乐了，就像他第一次触摸到甲虫彩虹色的鞘翅那样快乐。  
瑟兰迪尔露出了凶狠的眼神，他看着巴德，思考要如何解释这件尴尬至极的事。  
这只熊有魔法？它是个小型换皮人？它代表我无上的权威？  
这些理由真是一个比一个更糟糕。  
但在巴德凑过来温柔地亲吻了他的眼睛和嘴唇之后，他就不准备辩驳关于抱熊睡觉这件事了。  
只是很偶尔，他想。

 

********  
这是个有龙存在的故事。  
此类对闪着金光的物品充满兴趣的生物带来了一长串的死亡和鲜血。在那只恶龙从天上坠落之前，有很多不幸的事发生了。这些不幸又附带了更多的、虽然没那么深重但依旧令人感到悲伤的不幸。  
甚至连莱格拉斯和瑟兰迪尔实在谈不上和睦的关系也与它有关。  
它是很多场死亡、身体上的伤痛和心灵上的空缺，它是屠龙者和密林之王失去的妻子，它是他们背后和脸上的伤痕，它是一种已经度过的时间、一种给予牢记的客观存在。  
巴德遭遇那场灾难之后，他有很长一段时间没有去密林。瑟兰迪尔看着他长大成人，看着他迎娶他的妻子，有了三个孩子，看着他失去她。人类短暂的生命让他感觉在凝视自己所经历的过程的缩影，他想起他曾遭遇的、与之类似的灾难。莱格拉斯在那场交战后与他愈加疏远，他在处理这件事情上存在一定的问题，比如他从未在莱格拉斯面前提过他的母亲，他掩饰这一切就像他掩饰脸上的伤疤，他习惯了此类的沉默寡言。  
生命长度的差距并未使人类和精灵在感知上变得截然不同，即使是一只鹿失去了伴侣也会同样感到失落。瑟兰迪尔关注他的人类朋友，他希望能够为他提供帮助。  
巴德重新回到密林时，瑟兰迪尔给了他一杯酒。巴德一口气喝完了酒，他们之间并没有说一句话。这个人类没有像往常一样，走到密林里有阳光照耀的、隐蔽的小块区域，没有走到靠近森林边缘的溪水边、谷地上，他站在那片森林最浓重也最常见的黑暗下，密不透光的阴沉大树在他的头顶。瑟兰迪尔能够理解他的心情，他经历过他所经历的，但人类没有那么长的时间来平复情绪——要完全平复情绪是件不太可能的事，时间拖得越长，伤口撕开得越长，不同的仅仅是深浅。  
密林是个隐藏的最好选择，瑟兰迪尔曾在这儿待过整整一天，陪伴他的是那些蜘蛛网。他想和人聊聊，却像被长久的时间所拖累的盲鱼。即使他很快就从密林里走出来，很快就接受了他所遭遇的一切失去，他和莱格拉斯的关系也还是越来越差。而巴德则是另外一种情况，他和他的孩子们关系很融洽，比之前更加融洽，他在他们身上倾注了全部的情感。  
在巴德来到密林的那段时间里，瑟兰迪尔就站在巴德的身边。他自己遭遇那些经历时，孤身一人，而如今他希望他的朋友能够有人陪伴。  
他的人类朋友理解了这一切，他向他道谢，感谢他一直以来的所有帮助，他是个能够直白地表达情感的人，在这点上他和瑟兰迪尔截然不同。  
巴德离开时，瑟兰迪尔让森林为他指引道路。

在屠龙者杀死那条龙之后，有一种东西被释放出来了，随之而来的五军之战则释放了更多的东西，整个孤山，整个长湖镇都变得与原来不一样——莱格拉斯离开家，瑟兰迪尔拿回了他的宝石，巴德带领长湖镇的人们在密林的边缘建造了新的聚集地，孤山再也没有恶龙的盘旋，矮人回来了，有些人却永远地离去……  
所有的战争里都有死亡这个选项，瑟兰迪尔看到矮人和人类埋葬他们的领导者、好友、同伴，他们的生命脆弱如蜡烛的火光。精灵同样损失了很多士兵。但最终更多的人活了下来，在不同的土地上展开新的生活。  
此刻，巴德还在他的身边，在经历了这个人类的半生之后，他们的友谊和情感真挚且熟悉。  
巴德给了他一壶蜂蜜酒，他说人的一生就像是一只小指头，它被蜜蜂蛰了，疼痛不已，以为以后都得这样生活，却最终得了一小口蜜酒。  
他们目前拥有的，就是蛰伤渐渐好起来之后的一小口蜜酒。  
瑟兰迪尔亲吻了巴德的手背，那蜜酒的味道并不如蜂蜜美味，但他能明显嗅出白苜蓿的花香。  
他们站起来，背靠着森林，望向远方。孤山、长湖镇惨败的旧址、成片的羽扇豆映入他们的眼睛，夕阳斜射在森林的最上方，群鸟黑压压地布满天空，又很快消失不见。  
瑟兰迪尔亲吻也拥抱了他的人类朋友，后者用杀死龙的双手抚摸他的长发。

一小簇半兽人向人类寻仇时，长湖镇的居民和他们的屠龙者已经没有太大的气力去抵抗。瑟兰迪尔带了一队精灵去帮助他的人类邻居。  
他到达那儿时，巴德被四个半兽人围攻，他们的刀就快要碰到他的脸。  
瑟兰迪尔跨过去，他用一把剑削下两只半兽人的头颅，接着是另外两只。他失去过很多朋友、士兵，现在他不能允许失去又一个挚友。  
他冷静地战斗，他的背靠住巴德的背。  
他们合力打退了最后一轮攻击，半兽人落荒而逃。短期之内，他们都会躲进那不见天日的洞穴里。

当晚，他与巴德共享了一壶酒，孩子们在更里面的屋子里睡觉。他们坐在桌前喝酒，火光把瑟兰迪尔的发色染成金黄色。在他要离开之前，他把巴德压在门上吻他。这渺小的、寿命短暂的人类让他感到心痛又喜悦。情感的莫名其妙之处在于，它比任何一个神秘的森林、深邃的洞穴都更难以掌控。  
巴德的床不如瑟兰迪尔的任何一条椅子腿，甚至还不如那只灰扑扑破了洞的熊。他把巴德压在他的床上，用对人类来说过长的手指开发了他的身体。巴德紧绷的肌肉上布满细细的汗水，身体却变得柔软并且可接纳。瑟兰迪尔进入了他，他把他的阴茎完全地插入巴德的身体，巴德的肠道挤压着他的性器。  
夜晚愈深，瑟兰迪尔的欲望愈像蛛丝。欲求粘得让人无可奈何，只得更彻底地操他、让他发抖。  
巴德压抑着呻吟，从喉咙里发出闷哼，双腿缠住瑟兰迪尔的腰，接受他的每一次撞击和戳刺。  
夏季的夜晚让他们汗流浃背，贴在一起的皮肤潮湿不堪。咸腥味融在空气里，像刚刚进入春天的海的气息。  
巴德的身体扭动着，那条床单因此皱得像抹布，他无法大叫，只有低声呜咽，打着哆嗦任凭瑟兰迪尔开发他的身体内部，吻他的每处敏感带。  
瑟兰迪尔巴德翻过来，让他趴在床上，他握住巴德结实却细得要命的腰，又一次深深地进入了他。  
那场像是在蛛网上进行的性爱安静得只有身体的撞击声。巴德比瑟兰迪尔先射精，但他无法发出太大的声音，他发着抖，在喉咙深处呼唤瑟兰迪尔的名字。瑟兰迪尔吻他的嘴唇，等待他重新适应并第二次勃起后，他亲吻他的锁骨，再一次贯穿他。  
火光照在他们的皮肤上，汗水看上去闪闪发光。  
瑟兰迪尔把手指放在巴德的嘴唇上，加快速度并最终射在巴德的身体深处。巴德收紧身体，他含住精灵的手指达到了最终的高潮。

 

********

 

巴德第三次被大角鹿扇脸，是更之后的事。

五君之战后又过了更久，巴德带领他的人民搬离草原，进入已经恢复了植被的河谷——在巨龙盘旋于孤山的时期，到处都是焦土。巨龙死后，从第一株绿色萌发，到山谷有了溪流、鹿、兔子和山毛茛，经历了整整三个春天。  
就连被巨龙尾部撞碎的大石所掩埋的河谷，也有植物和苔藓在岩石上萌发。  
人类在曾经的废墟上建起了新的聚集地，展开了新的生活。即使如今他们拥有的依旧并不多，但水草丰茂就意味着希望。他们依旧与森林里的精灵们保持贸易往来。  
湖中央，龙的尸体尚未完全腐烂，它的身边有不少鱼在游动。  
这个平静而安逸的夏天的第三天，瑟兰迪尔提出要与巴德一同前往更北的地方，他们要踏上一场二十天的旅程。  
巴德困惑不解，但他最终接受了瑟兰迪尔的建议，因为精灵王看上去理由充分（其实他什么具体的也没说）。  
瑟兰迪尔做了一些部署，巴德同样也是，他们必须确保这二十天内，木精灵和人类都不会受到来自他方的侵略或攻击。  
夏天的第四天，他们启程了。瑟兰迪尔骑着那头毛色光亮的大角鹿，巴德则骑着那匹像他一样沉稳的白马。  
刚出发没有一分钟，瑟兰迪尔准备转个方向，他使用头发给巴德以提示。  
很显然，巴德没有理解。  
于是，那头公鹿转向时，他的大鹿角又一次扇到了巴德的脸。  
这一次情况很特殊，因为其中一根凸起的鹿角勾到了巴德的外套。  
那只骄傲的漂亮公鹿摆摆脑袋，异常尴尬的场景发生了——屠龙者整个人被挂在了那只鹿角上。  
瑟兰迪尔当然没有乱了阵脚，他以他独有的、居高临下的、事不关己的眼神看着巴德。  
“屠龙者，我已经给与你提示。”  
“无论提示与否，这个时候，你应该先放我下来。”巴德说。他并不意外地发现瑟兰迪尔认为他被挂住这件事颇具“观赏性”。因为这个精灵王露出了一副“这一屋子的宝石都是我的，如果你想从我手上抢走它们，在我的监狱里待上三百年再说吧”的表情，就像鹿角上挂的是他心爱的宝石。  
在巴德第二次提醒瑟兰迪尔，如果他想要这样挂着他前行的话，他立刻打道回府之后，瑟兰迪尔放弃享受巴德被挂住这件事，他让大角鹿垂下头。  
巴德总算双脚着了地。  
“我们会沿着曲折的水脉一直走，我保证挂着你这件事会再次发生。你最好的选择就是与我共同骑着我的坐骑。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
巴德拒绝了。  
如果他们两个人一起骑着大角鹿，看起来根本不是去冒险，而是进行一种新婚之后的旅行——这有点太夸张了，超出了巴德的理解范围。  
但在巴德第三次被大鹿角挂住之后，他最终决定听从瑟兰迪尔的意见。  
精灵王看起来很明显是故意的，他的那副表情就像在说：“如果你不和我骑在一头鹿的身上，你要被挂第四次、第五次，以及更多次。”  
为了为数不多的外套别被戳坏着想，巴德决定答应瑟兰迪尔的提议。  
他绕了个弯，把马留在谷地，再次踏上了这趟不知道为了什么的冒险。

瑟兰迪尔的头发实在太长了，即使不起风，它们都像面罩一样盖在巴德的脸上。  
最终，两人做出了共同选择，由巴德坐在后面，驾驶那头大角鹿，瑟兰迪尔则坐在他的前面。  
他们竟然真的以刚办完婚礼之后的奇怪状态出发了。  
瑟兰迪尔和巴德沿着一只不宽的水脉向北走，此时天空蓝如延胡索的花瓣，一些梅花草的小白花开在鹿的蹄下。他们走了五天，干粮是巴德带来的枣泥蛋糕和一些酒。  
瑟兰迪尔当然两手空空，什么也没有带，除了他的花冠（它已经从冬天那顶由野莓和红叶编织的王冠，换成了由夏春交际的花朵编成的花冠）。  
巴德每天会捕一些鱼，或者抓几只兔子，来补充他们的食物摄入。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在那儿，看着巴德把食物烤熟了，递到他面前。他偶尔会嫌弃巴德带来的葡萄酒，但最终他在巴德棒到透顶的烤鱼和烤兔肉技术下闭了嘴，他甚至因此吻了他——能把鱼烤得不焦却异常美味简直性感透顶，更何况他还带了盐和胡椒，这就更加性感了。  
他们晚上睡在山谷中，一个睡觉，另一个值夜班。瑟兰迪尔会在巴德睡觉时把绿色的长袍盖到巴德的身上，而在巴德来得及感谢他之前，他就抽回袍子靠着岩石睡着了。  
“原来你不抱那只熊也睡得着。”这是巴德第三天早晨对瑟兰迪尔说的第一句话。  
瑟兰迪尔看着巴德，他很显然理解了巴德在和他开玩笑，但他可没有准备败下阵来：“我有一只更大的熊在身边，”他盯着巴德，“所以我晚上睡得很好，更好。”  
巴德笑起来，他不准备和瑟兰迪尔继续斗嘴。他很早就意识到，瑟兰迪尔在说情话时听起来总像在吐槽，而当你感觉他在吐槽你时，很可能他是在认真地对你说情话。  
他们继续沿着那条水流往北走，路上危险不断。半兽人、座狼、更为黑暗的生物接踵而至，他们一一打退他们。  
巴德就像比尔博最开始展开他的孤山之旅，他不知道他们到底是去干什么。  
“你想带我去哪儿，瑟兰迪尔？”第六天的一大早，巴德第一次开口问。  
“遥远之境，更北方的森林。”瑟兰迪尔回答。  
“我们去哪儿做什么？”  
“缔结一个不那么起眼的契约，更早之前这种契约很常见。”坐在巴德身后的瑟兰迪尔凑上去和巴德说话，他的头发垂到巴德的肩膀上，下巴碰到巴德的脖子，他闻起来是溪水的味道，“还有五天，我们就能赶到契约地。”  
“如果你不坚持每天洗头发，我们的速度能提高不少。”巴德说。  
他还想说，两三天洗一次头也能活下去，但他没说话，他尊重他这位伙伴几千年以来的生活习惯。  
“我们已经做了足够的安排，为何要提高速度？”瑟兰迪尔反问。  
于是巴德看出来了，精灵王从心理上把这场冒险当做是婚礼之后的旅行。  
蜂糖月，或者，蜂蜜月，随便怎么叫它。  
“北部的森林由冷杉构成，冷杉的根系植根于这条水系的发源地，一座传说中的山的脚下。屠龙者，你是我的人类友人，而我少有人类友人，我寻找古老的方式保存你。”  
“我至今没有听懂你想要干什么，我的精灵朋友。”  
“让你和冷衫缔结契约。”瑟兰迪尔从巴德手上接过缰绳，他的脸贴着巴德的脸，“你的生命将与它同存共亡。”  
“少有人类能与植物缔结契约。”巴德说。  
“唯有圣人与蠢货，才可得到巨树的许可与接纳。而你自然不是圣人。”瑟兰迪尔说，他听起来理直气壮，“你的生命也将与你那三棵闹哄哄的小杉树共享。如果你见过龙的尸体，你便会理解这是怎样一回事。”  
他没有再说下去。  
又五天里，他们度过河，穿过草原，终于来到了冷衫林的面前。  
那是些一千年树龄以上的冷杉，树密而高大，却不像密林那般黑暗。有光从树荫里投下来，森林里充满了舒服的气味，那些味道闻起来就像瑟兰迪尔。  
他们往森林深处走，大角鹿跟在他们的身后。  
“站在那儿别动，我的朋友。”瑟兰迪尔突然说。  
巴德停下脚步，在一块光斑那儿站定。阳光透过树梢照在他的眼睛上，他变得有点儿看不见前方。  
瑟兰迪尔走过来，他低下头，亲吻了巴德的嘴唇。  
那是个非常长的吻，长到巴德感到瑟兰迪尔舔遍了他嘴里的每个角落。  
最终，精灵王结束他们长得像龙尾那样的吻，他凝视人类的眼睛。  
“这是缔结仪式的一部分？”巴德问。  
“不，我只是单纯地想在这儿想吻你。”精灵王的眼神依旧清亮，他就像在说“那些宝石都是我的”一样理所因当。

 

瑟兰迪尔开始引导巴德进入森林的深处，于是他们停在原地，不再向前走。  
巴德闭上眼睛，瑟兰迪尔让他把手放在一棵看不出有什么特别的冷杉的树干上。  
巴德看见了森林，整片的森林——它在比孤山更北的隐秘之地，在传说中的山的脚下，在云端的另一方，它仿若没有尽头，比密林更为宽广，一直延伸到无法再长出乔木的地方，一直到鹿能生存的最北禁地。  
其更北是灌木丛，再北是零散分布低矮植物的荒原。  
他看见巨龙。  
那条龙用巨大的、烧红的岩石般的眼睛盯着他的眼睛，龙的眼睛里是星辰，那意味着它所经历的一切变迁、战争、掠夺……  
巴德意识到这是历史，森林之眼所目睹的历史。  
屠龙者继续往深处走，像是有人轻推他的肩膀，他看见了繁荣的河谷镇，他们新酿的酒被送入密林，精灵们用林中之物与珠宝换取它们；他看到了河谷之王吉瑞安，他有着黑色的头发，强有力的手臂，他脸色阴沉，沉默寡言；他看见矮人在孤山里举办宴会；他看见贡多林的精灵打造兽咬剑……  
巴德最终走到了冷杉之心那儿，与此同时，他听到了巨树的声音。他无法具体描述它们的话语，因为话语化为意识直接传入他的内心，他听到了那些话，理解了它们的意思。  
契约缔结是个长过程，它们反复查看了他的身体与内心。  
巴德的保证人是精灵之王瑟兰迪尔，但至少有三分之一的冷杉不喜欢瑟兰迪尔，另外三分之一认为他在做密林之王的过程中客观地保存了那片森林，又三分之一认为他收集的那一大堆白银和白宝石的矿能滋养了土壤。  
它们最终达成了结论，与这个有着黑色的头发，强有力的手臂，脸色阴沉，沉默寡言的吉瑞安后代达成契约。  
这片冷杉林对半兽人、人类、矮人一视同仁，瑟兰迪尔仅是巴德的领路人，他并未起到太大的推动作用，起最大作用的是巴德屠龙者的身份。  
“这是契约，也是场交易，吉瑞安的后代，屠龙者巴德。”那些巨树说，它们的声音传入巴德的内心。  
“若你捍卫土地不被龙焰所毁，若你从巨龙的手中拯救森林与草原，你的生命将与冷杉种族同在。而你已让河谷恢复生机，使巨龙无法摧毁密林，我们如今接纳你以及你的亲人的生命。你们将与土地相连，与冷杉共存。你将是人类的一只力量，也是冷杉的一只力量。我们的脉络接纳你的身体。”  
契约开始缔结，巴德感到他身体中的血脉往下蔓延，接入冷杉的根系里，他感受到土地在阳光照射下的光与热，听见树梢被风掠过的声响与动静。  
他看见了整片北方森林，他的血管像树的脚那样植入泥土。

巴德睁开眼睛，瑟兰迪尔正在他的身边。  
巴德已经恢复了人类的视觉，他的身体也并无任何变化，但当他看见这片森林时，他看见的并非树木，而是一个话语晦涩的民族。  
“该踏上回密林的道路了，屠龙者。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
“更多的重建要赶在冬天来临前进行。”巴德回答。  
他们慢慢走出森林，骑上那头大角鹿。  
“若让我在你与白银里选择一个，我选择白银。”瑟兰迪尔说，“但我不会让人抢走我的任何东西。”  
他说这句话理所当然，在对待自己的物品上，他一直都是这样的态度。他有一点儿柔情的地方，就像他头上由花朵编织而成的王冠，只是他很少表现那一点。他能够容忍蒂尔达把那只小熊里的棉花又拽出来了一点儿，他不想阻止他，他可不能说“放开你的手，这只熊是你的爸爸”。  
巴德没有说话。  
这个此时以沉默回应的人类回过头，看了一眼没有尽头的冷杉林。

在美味的烤兔肉、烤鱼、最后一口酒、以及含着酒味的一个吻之后，他们回到了长湖。  
巴德从大角鹿身上下来，站在湖边看着夏日雪线上升的孤山，雪线的附近已经有黄罂粟盛放。  
龙在湖底，这生物顽固得要命，即使是尸体，也不会在几个月内被分解完毕。  
它已经成为了长湖的一个生物群落，难以腐蚀的龙鳞和骨架成为了鱼类和软体动物栖息的场所。  
史戈矛杀死过无数矮人、人类、精灵，杀死过无数巨熊、大角鹿、岩壁羊，它烧毁过无数的冷杉、橡树、罂粟。如今它成为了长湖的一部分，成为一个生物群落的中心。它滋养浮游生物、鱼虾、软体动物。  
巨龙是湖泊死去却跳动的心脏。

孤山的另一端，索林的坟墓旁长出了一小簇浆果鹃，几丛花山茱萸。

一切曾是土地的一部分的生物，最终将以另一种方式回归这片北方大地。

 

FIN.


End file.
